Time Warner Cable Kids: 200th Anniversary (2014)
Time Warner Cable Kids, the television preschool channel celebrated its 200th anniversary with new shows, products and events. Programs: *Abby's Flying Fairy School *Adventures in Wonderland *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *The Adventures of Massey Ferguson *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *Andy Pandy *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Animal Atlas *Animal Jam *Arthur *Astroblast! - premieres July 2014 *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *Baby Looney Tunes *The Backyardigans *Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) *Barney & Friends *Bear in the Big Blue House *The Berenstain Bears *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures *Between the Lions *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Sister & Little Brother *Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy *Blaze and the Monster Machines - premieres Fall 2014 *Blue's Room *Bob the Builder *Boj *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie *Bubble Guppies *Button Moon *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Caillou *Care Bears *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *The Chica Show *Chloe and Friends *Clifford's Puppy Days *Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures *Connie the Cow *Corduroy *Curious George *Cyberchase *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Dinosaur Train *Doc McStuffins *The Doodlebops *The Doozers - premieres Fall 2014 *Dora and Friends: Into the City - premieres Fall 2014 *Dragon Tales *Earth to Luna! *Elmo The Musical *Fifi and the Flowertots *The Fairly Odd Parents *Five Minutes More *Fraggle Rock *Franklin and Friends *The Fresh Beat Band *Gaspard and Lisa *George Shrinks *Go, Diego, Go! *Gofrette *Guess How Much I Love You *Guess with Jess *Gullah Gullah Island *Henry Hugglemonster *The Hive *Hip Hop Harry *The Hoobs *In the Night Garden *It's a Big Big World *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Justin Time *Johnson and Friends *Jim Henson's Animal Show *The Koala Brothers *Lalaloopsy *The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show - premieres Fall 2014 *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *LazyTown *Let's Go Pocoyo *Lily's Driftwood Bay - premieres July 2014 *The Littles *Little Bill *Little Bear *Little Charley Bear - premieres July 2014 *Little Einsteins *The Magic School Bus *Make Way for Noddy *Martha Speaks *Maryoku Yummy *Maya the Bee *Mcdonald's Farm *Miffy and Friends *Mike the Knight *Milly, Molly *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mopatop's Shop *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *My Little Pony *The Mysterious Cities of Gold *The New Charlie and Lola Show *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Octonauts *Old Bear and Friends *Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm *Odd Squad - premieres Fall 2014 *On Beyond Zebra *Oswald *Out of the Box *PAW Patrol *PB&J Otter *PBS P Pals *Peep and the Big Wide World *Peg + Cat *Peppa Pig *Peter Rabbit *The Pingu Show *Pinky Dinky Doo *Play with Me Sesame *Poppy Cat *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service *The Puzzle Place *Q Pootle 5 *The Raggy Dolls *Rainbow *Rastamouse *Rimba's Island *Rolie Polie Olie *Roll Play *Rubbadubbers *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *Sammy's Story Shop *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear *Sesame Street *Seven Little Monsters *Shaun the Sheep *Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps *Sid the Science Kid *Small Potatoes *Stella and Sam *Sofia the First *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures *Stanley *Super Why! *Team Umizoomi *Teletubbies Everywhere *Thomas & Friends *Tickety Toc *Timmy Time *Timothy Goes to School *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom *Tree Fu Tom *The Treacle People *Treetown Funtown *The Triplets *Tuff puppy VeggieTales *Waybuloo *Wee 3 *The Wiggles *The Wind in the Willows *Wishbone *Wizbit *WordGirl *WordWorld *The WotWots *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Yo Gabba Gabba! *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time *Zack & Quack *Zoboomafoo *Zou 'Characters in the Special' *Adventures in Wonderland: The Red Queen, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, The Caterpillar and The Cheshire Cat *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends: Chuck *The Adventures of Massey Ferguson: Massey and Beaut *The Adventures of Paddington Bear: Paddington Bear *Andy Pandy: Andy, Teddy, Looby Loo, Missy Hissy and Bilbo *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps: Angelina and Alice *Animal Jam: Edi the Zebra, Waffle the Cow-Monkey and Bozark the Elephant *Arthur: Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine, Brain, Sue Ellen, Mrs. Read, Mr. Read, Grandma Thora and Grandpa Dave *Astroblast!: Comet, Halley and Sputnik *Babar and the Adventures of Badou: Babar and Badou *Baby Looney Tunes: Bugs, Lola, Tweety and Daffy *The Backyardigans: Pablo, Uniqua and Tyrone *Bananas in Pyjamas: B1, B2 and Rat in a Hat *Barney & Friends: Barney, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Baby Bop, B.J. and Riff *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear and Ojo *The Berenstain Bears: Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Mama Bear and Papa Bear *Between the Lions: Theo Lion, Cleo Lion, Lionel Lion and Leona Lion *The Big Comfy Couch: Molly *Big Sister & Little Brother: Big Sister and Little Brother *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze *Blue's Room: Blue, Moona and Sprinkles *Bob the Builder: Bob, Wendy and Spud *Boj: Boj, Mimi and Pops *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie: Mumfie and Scarecrow *Bubble Guppies: Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny *Button Moon: Mr. Spoon and Mrs. Spoon *The Busy World of Richard Scarry: *Caillou: Caillou, Rosie, Gilbert the Cat, Grandma, Grandpa, Leo, Sarah and Clementine *Care Bears: Share Bear, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Tenderheart Bear and Grumpy Bear *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!: The Cat in the Hat, Sally, Nick, Fish, Thing One and Thing Two *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Snoopy and Woodstock *The Chica Show: Chica the Chicken *Chloe and Friends: Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Hopsy, Jet, Reg, Riley, Llama, Carys and Dolly *Clifford's Puppy Days: Clifford and Emily Elizabeth *Corduroy: Corduroy and Lisa *Curious George: George and The Man with the Yellow Hat *Cyberchase: Widget *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel Tiger, O the Owl and Katerina Kittycat *Dinosaur Train: Buddy and The Conductor *Doc McStuffins: McStuffins *The Doodlebops: Deedee, Rooney and Moe Doodle *The Doozers:Spike, Mollybolt, Flex and Daisy Wheel *Dora and Friends: Into the City: Dora, Pablo, Naiya, Alana, Emma and Kate *Dragon Tales: Cassie, Ord, Zak & Wheezie *Earth to Luna!: Luna *Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi and Fuzz-Buzz *Five Minutes More: Faraway, Georgie, Florrie, Sam and Louisa *Fraggle Rock: Uncle Traveling Matt and Sprocket *Franklin and Friends: Franklin *The Fresh Beat Band: Marina, Shout, Twist and Kiki *Gaspard and Lisa: Gaspard and Lisa *George Shrinks: George and Becky Lopez *Go, Diego, Go!: Diego *Gofrette: Gofrette *Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah Binyah *Henry Hugglemonster: Henry Hugglemonster *The Hive: Buzzbee, Rubee and Babee *Hip Hop Harry: Harry *The Hoobs: Iver, Groove, Tula, Roma and Hubba Hubba *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy *It's a Big Big World: Snook *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks: Grandpa Piggley *Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy *Justin Time: Justin *Johnson and Friends: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred and Squeaky *Jim Henson's Animal Show: Jake the Polar Bear and Stinky the Skunk *The Koala Brothers: Frank and Buster *The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show: Jewel Sparkles, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pillow Featherbed, Spot Splatter Splash, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Bea Spells-A-Lot, Dot Starlight, Peanut Big Top, Forest Evergreen and Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Lamb Chop's Play-Along: Lamb Chop, Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy *LazyTown: Sportacus and Stephanie *Let's Go Pocoyo: Pocoyo and Elly *Lily's Driftwood Bay: Lily and Gull *The Littles: Tom and Lucy Little *Little Bill: Little Bill *Little Bear: Little Bear, Mother Bear, Father Bear and Emily *Little Charley Bear: Charley *Little Einsteins: Leo, June, Annie and Quincy, & Rocket *The Magic School Bus: Miss Frizzle and Liz *Make Way for Noddy: Noddy and Big-Ears *Martha Speaks: Martha *Maryoku Yummy: Maryoku, Ooka and Fij Fij *Maya the Bee: Maya and Willi *Mcdonald's Farm: Neigh Neigh, Miss Moo Moo, Woof Woof, Baa Baa, Quack Quack the Duck, Oink and Oinky *Miffy and Friends: Miffy, Mother Bunny and Father Bunny *Mike the Knight: Mike and Evie *Milly, Molly Milly and Molly *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends: Miss Spider *Mopatop's Shop: Mopatop and Puppy Duck *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies: Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Scooter, Rowlf and Gonzo *My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie, Spike, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity *The Mysterious Cities of Gold: Esteban, Zia and Tao *The New Charlie and Lola Show: Lola and Lotta *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Toolee, Yoho, YeYe, & Lulu *Octonauts: Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny and Lily Bobtail *Old Bear and Friends: Old Bear and Little Bear *Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Celeste Cow, Lucinda Chick, Alfred Pig and Poppycock Rooster *Odd Squad: Ms. O *On Beyond Zebra *Oswald: Oswald and Henry *Out of the Box: Tony and Vivian *PAW Patrol: Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Skye, Zuma and Chase *PB&J Otter: Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, and Jelly Otter *Peep and the Big Wide World: Peep, Quack, And, Chirp *Peg + Cat: Peg and Cat *Peppa Pig: Peppa, George, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig *Peter Rabbit: Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny and Lily Bobtail *The Pingu Show: Pingu, Pinga, Papa, Mama, Grandfather and Robby *Pinky Dinky Doo: Pinky, Tyler and Guinea Pig, Mommy & Daddy Dinky Doos *Poppy Cat: Poppy Cat *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: Postman Pat, Jess the Cat, Sara Clifton, Julian Clifton and Ben Taylor *The Puzzle Place: Julie Woo and Leon MacNeal *Q Pootle 5: Q Pootle 5 *The Raggy Dolls: Hi-Fi and Princess *Rainbow: Zippy, George, Bungle and Cleo *Rastamouse: Rastamouse, Scratchy and Zoomer *Rimba's Island: Rimba, Paquito, Ilana and Pria *Rolie Polie Olie: Olie Polie, Billy and Zowie *Rubbadubbers: Tubb, Terence, And Finbar *Sammy's Story Shop: Sammy *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective: Sandra Ochiaperridi and Fo the Elf *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear: Benjamin Bear *Sesame Street: Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Bert, Ernie, Telly, Baby Bear, Zoe, Rosita, Snuffy, Herry Monster, Murray Monster, Prairie Dawn, Count von Count, Honker, The Two-Headed Monster and Wolfgang the Seal *Seven Little Monsters: One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six and Seven *Shaun the Sheep: Shaun, Timmy, Bitzer and Timmy's Mother *Sid the Science Kid: Sid, Gabriela, Gerald and May *Stella and Sam: Stella and Sam *Sofia the First: Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures: Strawberry Shortcake and Blueberry Muffin *Stanley: Stanley and Dennis *Super Why!: Super Why, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig and Wonder Red *Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli, and Bot *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Thomas & Friends: Thomas, Percy and James *Tickety Toc: Tommy, Tallulah and Hopparoo *Timmy Time: Harriet and Osbrourne *Timothy Goes to School: Timothy, Yoko, Doris, Frank & Frank *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom: Toopy and Binoo *Tree Fu Tom: Tom *The Treacle People: Rosie, Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Tapper, Brendan, Silas Milton and Bert Boggart *Treetown Funtown: Cush, Lillian, Ruby Rae and Suzanne Magique *The Triplets: Tessa, Annie and Nellie *VeggieTales/VeggieTales in the House: Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and Junior Asparagus *Waybuloo: De Li, Lau Lau, Nok Tok and Yojojo *Wee 3: Bunwin, Creakie and Pook *The Wiggles: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook, Sam Moran, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watwins, Simon Pryce, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus *The Wind in the Willows: Mr Toad, Ratty, Mole and Badger *Wishbone: Wishbone *Wizbit: Wizbit, Wooly and Squidgy Bog *WordGirl: WordGirl *WordWorld: Dog, Sheep, Duck, Pig, Ant, Frog, Bear, Bug, Bee, and Fly *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy *The WotWots: Spottywot and Dottywot *Yo Gabba Gabba!: DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee and Plex *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Bilge, Swab, Poop, Grog, Booty and Jones *Zack & Quack: Zack, Quack, Kira and Fluffy *Zoboomafoo: Zoboo, Kratt Brothers *Zou: Zou and pou tuff puppy Dudley puppy and kitty katswell Videos: *Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection - DVD Online: *A new "History" section on www.timewanercablekidsonline.com Live Events: *Time Warner Cable Kids' 200th Birthday Party - event in Washington, D.C. *Time Warner Cable Kids 200th Anniversary Gala - event at the Marriott in downtown Philadelphia *Time Warner Cable Kids' City Bus Tour - Touring cities across the country TV Special (Time Warner Cable Kids): *200 Years of Time Warner Cable Kids - airs in June 8, 2014